Arrival
by nanu107
Summary: Former Title: "Unexpected Arrival".  Some people come into our lives... stay for a while and leave footprints in our hearts... and we are never ever the same.  Or so Flavia Weedn said...
1. Unexpected But Good

Unexpected Arrival

Prompt 082: Basement

_Detrás del tiempo me instale, ya ves ni me quejo no me quejare… __(I hid behind time, you see, I don't complain nor will I complain…)_

Cuidate, La oreja de Van Gohg

His depression had been dragging on for ten years now.

He'd arrived to America among those who claimed it was the land of dreams, gold, and opportunity. Among the crew and passengers of the old ship, he'd heard stories of people searching for better jobs, better lands, even a whole new start. But Balthazar had come to the new continent in search of a child… the most important child in the world.

At least, for him. Balthazar found misery, poverty and even as he crossed the continent from tip to tip he found no Prime Merlinian. So he returned to the port that had first received him, now a much newer technological thing, and as he looked out to the sea he wondered, _"What now, Balthazar?"_

The old world offered no answers; he'd been there for longer than this new wonder, and the cities were quickly growing. His sense of duty and honor told him to stay in this continent; there would be more children to test, more wonders to find. And he would stay, only because he was too tired to continue. Balthazar Blake needed to rest for a moment, so he took the time to try and find out the definition of the world moment for a near immortal sorcerer.

Legend said that Balthazar Blake would never waiver from his quest of finding the Prime Merlinian – it said so in the Encantus (he blew a blueberry in the general direction of the gigantic volume). The history of magic was recorded within its pages, yet the last time something had been written on it's pages had been decades ago, what meant the Encantus had also gone silent. Balthazar drank the last of the wine in his goblet and dropped the thing to the floor, climbing on his knees to the bed and burying his head in the pillows. He must look ridiculous with his bum raised high and his head buried in the pillows, much like an ostrich. But that's ridiculous… ostrich's did not bury their heads in the sand… did they?

"This ostrich does!" He screamed into the pillow, to no one in particular. He needed to go out more. "Out where?" He asked in a groan, again, to no one. Finally he got his head up, angled so his body would not fall off the bed as he slept, and dropped on the pillows again, turning his head to his right. He'd bought the building out of sheer stupidity. He'd called the Stockholm clan, had them arrange the acquisition and then he found himself buying some pieces of furniture and this particular bed. Downstairs, his store was closed, probably the items within gathering dust, and although he had some rich pompous customer drop by to appraise several antiquities – which he sometimes offered to buy – it would remain closed for the next couple of weeks. After all, he had posted the 'Closed for Vacations' poster and refused to take it down until he would feel better. That would take either a couple of weeks or up to ten years.

He wasn't wavering from his quest; he was taking a moment to rest and mope about. Oh, he'd gone out searching, when he heard of some child that was special enough. But lately, all children thought was about staying home, keeping their eyes glued to the TV, their hands holding the remote or a controller for those electronic games. So, not many news of special children reached Balthazar.

The Encantus and the World had gone quiet; _what now__,__ Balthazar_?

Dropped on the bed, Balthazar had to think about nice things, beautiful things; he remembered the way the wind felt against his face while sitting on the ledge of Merlin's Keep, how warm Veronica's hand in his had been, how beautiful she was. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts; his mind provided, sending him to a trip down memory lane. Soon enough, he was falling asleep, with the soothing touch of Veronica's hand on his hair.

He woke up the next day, still miserable and tired, but to a lesser degree. He got up from bed, and decided to get down to work. Maybe destroying some of those cursed items in the basement would cheer him up. So, Balthazar stood from bed, hurried to clean up, and walked downstairs. Indeed, the store had gathered enough dust to make the Sahara desert envious, but Balthazar just went to the door, ripped the little poster from the window and, hesitating for a second, reached to open the store for business.

Not that anyone would come in, anyway.

Making his way down to the basement, he took a moment to check on the items hidden under the stairs, to caress the necklace and remember the things that never were but hopefully will be. _Someday_. How he hoped he had at least a chance to give this to his beloved. He wrapped the jewels with the red silk, quickly put the items in place and closed the brick wall. He needed to get to work. Looking around the crammed space, he pulled a large box out, opening to see what it contained; there were the bazooka from WWII, several chains and a cursed doll that, no matter what, kept moving on its own. Maybe he would start there.

Most of the morning went in that manner: pulling out several boxes, finding things he had forgotten he'd bought and destroying whatever couldn't be kept still. So far, it had been a boring day. For some reason, he saw himself dropping to bed, very much like yesterday, longing for a way out of his life.

That was, of course, until the front door of his shop opened. Balthazar looked up, listening to the little hesitant steps. Without making any noise, Balthazar walked up the stairs and saw a young boy with a big red backpack with the name DAVE written under the plastic of the upper pocket. Walking around the store, he seemed amazed by the items, especially by the lamp sitting over the gold plate brought from Alexandria. He moved to pick it up, making several things crash to the ground, and then gave several yelps as he kept pushing back and throwing vases and items to the ground… Until the boy pushed the urn Balthazar had been so adamant no one touched.

That was his cue to come in.

"The second emperor of the Han dynasty locked his least favorite wife in this urn for ten years, to the day. They say you open it up, and the same thing will happen to you," Balthazar stated, eyes boring deep into the boy's. He then moved the urn away, as the boy babbled about a note. "A note?" He asked, turning his back to the boy.

"It blew into your store, it was just…" The boy was very nervous. After all, Balthazar was a stranger, and a very scary one at that.

"A coincidence." Faith was making its call and Balthazar turned to take a good look at the boy, and then walked forward, the boy agreeing about the whole coincidence thing. "There's something I would like to show you Dave." He said, the thought forming in his head automatically as it had for a thousand years. _Why not?_ His mind asked. _What could happen besides several broken vases and the boy growing scared to death?_

"Come over here," he said to the boy, after a lame joke of being able to read minds, and opened the small box holding the Dragon. "This is very special, and if it likes you, you can keep it," he said, showing Dave the small statue. The boy attempted to lie, what Balthazar smiled upon, and turned to try and leave. Balthazar closed the doors and locked them tight. The boy returned, picked the small dragon figurine up and placed it over his palm. For a second nothing, and Balthazar was about to pick the jewel –

The dragon shook, making the boy gasp and Balthazar turn up to look at the boy. He seemed scared, but as the dragon slid around his palm and then nestled around his finger, Dave seemed to have discovered the secrets of the universe. He was a child after all, and dragons were nothing but fairy tales, yet here one was, wrapping around his finger comfortably. Balthazar took a deep breath, the boy exclaiming his surprise, and looked at the ring.

Depression lifted, and possibilities for everything were open.

"I've been searching a very long time. And magically, here you are…"


	2. Sort of Expected

Checking In

Prompt 054: Musical

Had the idea this morning, wondering _what Horvath could be up to right now_ to finish writing one of my next stories, and wrote this one shot down. Realized the mistake: the prompt meant Musical as in theatrical performance/ movie in which singing is used and I used _Musical_ as in the ability of an item to create music … My mistake but I've been so busy things just got messed up in my head and… You get the idea! Title could have been _Snooping_ but let's be nice to Balthazar for once, alright?

"Ok enough with the studying!" Announced Dave, grunting and pulling a cable towards the boxed cage, while Becky looked around, they continue talking about the Tesla coils and whatever Dave's experiment was, while Balthazar dared take a peek at his apprentice and his new _girlfriend_ from one of the tall glass windows.

"What are these things?" She asked, as Balthazar ducked behind the wall to avoid been seen.

"Tesla coils. I was using them to generate something called plasma." That had Balthazar snorting, as he looked around the ledge of the building for a comfortable spot to sit. He'd returned from his old shop sooner than expected, and apparently although they seemed to be done studying Dave wanted to show off. At least it wasn't with any magic tricks. Balthazar climbed higher, using a little levitation spell to get to the upper side of the building, and took a peek inside again.

Dave had succeeded in trapping the girl in his small cage, dimmed the lights and was typing at the small computer. Whatever the apprentice had in mind better be good they were wasting precious practice time.

"Alright, hold on tight and, enjoy the show."

The Tesla coils started to shot towards the cage, creating a tune Balthazar didn't remember listening to, but that had a catchy rhythm. Becky's squeal was heard over the tune, and then Dave's explanation of the science behind the magic. As it ended Balthazar realized that if he had been born in this century and knew all Dave knew he might have tried to impress Veronica with the Tesla coils… but he hadn't, and Dave was impressing Becky.

Time for impressing the love of his life will come, just not yet.

Balthazar looked up at the sky, another tune started, this one longer than the first, and Dave awkwardly started to try and explain how he'd found the music through the coils because of Becky. He sounded sweet, but awkward; Dave sounded sincere but at the end gave up because he thought himself too sappy. But even Balthazar perched at the ledge and overlooking the city could tell he'd touched a little part of Becky's heart.

Well, love was something that could never give up or wait for evil to be gone. It arrived when it wished, it settled in when it wished, and then it overcame all obstacles and stood triumphant over the hearts of those who held it. No magic could control it, no words could kill it, and nothing could push it away or make it move. So Balthazar realized that even if he got in between the two children, because those two were nothing but children, love would probably overrule whatever order he gave, whatever path he pushed Dave to would be bended by love…

It had happened to him, why not to Dave?

So he sat on his ledge, smiling as he looked over the busy city, his feet dangling as a child's and he pulled out an apple from his coat. "Who would have thought: science _can_ be romantic. He murmured to himself, content, taking a big juicy bite off the apple.

He wasn't as happy when he saw Dave and Becky leaving the lab an hour or so later. Honestly even love understood the need for training! With a sigh he followed.


	3. Totally Wished Expected and Waited For

**Little Measures**

Prompt 030: Peace

He was flying through the air and then landing on rock. It hurt, but not more than the shot Morgana had been able to land on his body. A million things ran through his mind as he tried to regain his surroundings, unable to move, Dave, Morgana, Horvath, plasma bolts, electricity and the incapability of giving her that necklace, _oh Veronica_. Then the pain was too horrendous to hold, but he was unable to open his mouth to cry out.

He could hear Dave talk, but could not make out exactly the words the boy was saying. To have witness the child hold back that fire had been so wonderful, if he were capable, Balthazar just knew he would have probably sit down and cry. Actually he couldn't even sit up so why even try? There was so much promise in Dave, it was good Balthazar himself had been able to bring him so far, and that hopefully Veronica would be able to drive him further and faster. He had been too lenient on the boy, too soft; but it was only because he cared.

It's been long since he cared for someone other than Veronica.

Life escaped him just as Veronica lifted his head, and Balthazar's eyes finally were able to open. His mouth letting out an airy gasp of pain as his eyes locked with her brown pools.

"Beloved?" Veronica asked softly knowing she was witnessing his last moments.

"Is he fighting?" He was able to ask, unable to see what was going on over the stairs, what seemed a world away. Veronica moved around Balthazar, quickly, and looked up.

"Yes."

Balthazar wanted to know exactly what was going on, but all he could do was look into her eyes, that were filling with tears because of him. Reason left him, as did many other things, even magic and his head fell to the side. "_It's done_." His eyes closed and one last breath left the body of Balthazar Blake.

He finally knew peace.

Balthazar Blake was sitting on his favorite branch, staring down at the large pool.

He was no longer the man that had trained Dave, but the youth in Merlin's Keep that had just sat down to eat an apple, a soft rain had fallen and the gardens were empty, it was quiet and there was nothing to bother him; so Balthazar just sat down and watched the pool before him. The peace he felt was so big nothing could have made him actually drop from the tree.

His feelings were not interfering with the scene he was watching; his apprentice face fallen after having defeated Morgana, sitting on the stairs over his body, Veronica kissing his lips after telling the boy Balthazar had fulfilled his quest. Veronica's emotions were quiet, as they usually were when something deep was moving her heart, and she just watched his body. Suddenly Balthazar felt someone tugging at his loose pants, and Balthazar turned to find Merlin standing there, smiling. Balthazar's eyes widened and he smiled at the older man; he quickly got down from the tree, still holding the apple, not taking a bite yet, and couldn't hold back the hug he gave the man. The man caressed the back of Balthazar's head, as if welcoming his son home, and let out a chuckle. "Master." Merlin smiled at him.

"You've fulfilled your promise to me, apprentice."

Balthazar gave a hearty nod.

"You've also fulfilled your promise to Veronica."

"I did."

"And to yourself." That was weir; Balthazar didn't remember promising himself a thing. "Yes, you never wavered from your purpose, you took things always head on and when you failed you only tried again." Balthazar nodded, looking down. Merlin placed his hand over his apprentice's shoulder. "But you shall know not peace yet, Balthazar."

"Master?"

"There are still things for you to do and see. Things for you to feel: the love of a woman, fear, hate, glory, defeat, the love of a child." Indeed now that he took it into consideration, in this young body full of peace, Balthazar felt robbed. He had struggled, fought, lied, and only Merlin knew what else in order to find the Prime Merlinian and he had to die in order for Veronica to live, and Dave to fight? What of all those things he wanted to do? All those things he would never be able tell Veronica because he was taken so soon from her side? What of all that hope he housed in his heart while waiting? It wasn't really fair for him to just die. Merlin saw the troubling thoughts and smiled. "You need to get back. Don't you?" Balthazar nodded.

He felt something tingling in his hands, and he could hear Dave's voice echo around him.

_you with all your old man shoes, _

_and your stupid rules, _

_and you constantly saving me with that laugh in your eyes_

He would have been sent back weather he figured it out or not. Dave was beckoning home, and Balthazar had never been able to deny that boy anything (except free time). Again he was leaving his master, so with tears falling down his face an older Balthazar, wearing his dark coat and clothes, looking as old as he was when frozen in time, smiled at Merlin.

"Your apprentice is calling." Whispered Merlin fading along with his perfectly peaceful world, making Balthazar smile.

"It was good to see you Master."

Balthazar suddenly shook, feeling pain and shock running up and down all his nerve endings. Then again, and he was falling…

"Come on! Come on! _Come on_!" And those were Dave's hands over his chest. His head falling as Balthazar's eyes opened into small slits and he looked at the boy. He seemed struck by grief, something Balthazar would avoid seeing in his face from now on; it didn't suit his features.

"I had a dream you were insulting me, Dave. Repeatedly." He wanted to laugh, but his chest hurt still and now more because of Dave. But he wasn't going to take it against the boy, not after bringing him back to life.

"Me? That's… Pretty weir, huh?" Dave faked amazement, scoffing even.

"No, kind of made sense." He felt Dave's hand wrap something about his hand and after a second he understood; the necklace. "Thank you." He said softly, but it wasn't just about the necklace. Balthazar wanted to thank Dave for many things; for killing Morgana, for freeing Veronica, for bringing him back… For setting him free. But words didn't' seem to reach Balthazar, and the master had never been any good at talking anyway. Dave padded his chest and smiled.

"Welcome back old man." Dave stood as Veronica suddenly covered his line of vision.

"You're here." She said, whispering in her old accent, and Balthazar saw nothing but her getting up and then just wrapping around her to kiss her lips. Ah! He thought he'd missed her, but to have Veronica here, in flesh and bone, actually kissing him back and holding him close. The smell of lilac and chamomile and lavender…

"I was going to give you this that night. Remember? You saw this once." Veronica looked at the necklace and closed her eyes.

"At the market." No words were necessary to place the necklace around her pale neck, and then to dip for another kiss. Veronica trembled inside his arms, and stole another of his kissed before snuggling against his chest. Balthazar turned to see his apprentice kissing Becky and inviting her away to France… Let him have his ride to France and then a fancy breakfast it didn't matter.

Veronica was in his arms.

And that was all the measure of peace he needed.


	4. Painted Epilogue

**Arrival**

Prompt 087: Painting (Reprise)

Author's Notes:I was not going to post this here, but I thought it was too beautiful not to so… here we go.

**Special Arrival**

Veronica had seen the ad while in the aisle of the grocery store. The lines had been long, and she was there alone, so she was trying to find something to do while waiting; so she turned and found the large bulletin board covered in little notes in all sizes and colors. She'd read several before finding the small orange piece, and then the number over the cashier's head started blinking, calling for assistance. Realizing she would be longer than really necessary in the line, Veronica read the small papers more intently, and found it.

Drawing lessons, flexible hours, cheap prices.

And the phone number was written below. In truth she'd never been interested in learning to draw while in the Keep, although Greta had offered to teach her Veronica always refused. There was always something to do for her, be it training, fighting, or fixing whatever Horvath and Balthazar had broken down in their silly fights; Veronica wasn't patient enough at the end of the day to actually sit down and draw. But now things had changed, and although Balthazar had commented she could do as she wished with the money in his account (although he kept insisting that it was theirs), Veronica had not dared use it.

Maybe just while shopping, but she needed to dress, and decorate the house but not for something as selfish… She took the little note, deciding to indulge herself, and after ten more minutes was able to leave the grocery store. Balthazar wouldn't notice her gone during the evenings, specially while he was practicing with Dave, and if the hours were flexible for whoever was offering the classes Veronica knew she might be able to keep this from Balthazar and maybe, just maybe, make it a big surprise. So she took the phone, after putting away the groceries, and dialed. The man to whom she spoke was rather obliging, very respectful and willing to work long, short, and in between days. Veronica was surprised by how cheap the lessons would be and within the hour she had the list of materials she would need for class.

Fro the next couple of months, she was out every evening, unless either Becky or Balthazar had plans with her, to the small studio a few blocks from where she lived. The warm, slightly feminine, man always had something for her to learn and always complimented her on how a quick study she was. Veronica herself was surprised, who would have thought she had such art? But once again she had always _had_ the gift of arts. Except cooking, but she was trying to deal with that; or at least Becky was. Her first real draft for a drawing had her teacher's jaw hitting the floor; he'd asked her to bring a picture for her to draw and Veronica had used a picture of Becky kneading the gingerbread cookies from last Christmas, and in a large drawing pad Veronica had practically photocopied the image to the smallest detail. It had taken time, yes, but she had perfectly sucked in the beauty and reality of Becky's cooking side. Or so her teacher said. From then on she was told to indulge in whatever her mind might come up with; from a small flower patch to glorious sunsets and once her drawing skills were perfect, her master offered to show her how to paint with almost everything. Oils, pastel, acrylic, watercolors, ink, and some tempera were used and learned to deal with. She used them with grace and by end of her lessons, what took seven months, she was able to draw and paint large portraits by herself.

Her teacher asked her to keep studying, and not to be a stranger and drop by whenever she wanted. Veronica promised to visit the studio, after all he sell some very good canvas cheaply, and thanked the man for everything.

Balthazar had been out of town for two weeks now.

Veronica's belly was growing bigger by the day, and although she did not particularly enjoyed her husband missing the little things her pregnancy was doing to her, she understood there were some things that were important and needed to be taken care of. At least once done, Balthazar had given his word, not to leave in any other trips that didn't involve her or their child. Besides she was taking the time he was away to use his study and make her beloved a gift.

There had always been this image, etched at the very surface of her mind; mixed with sunsets and dances, that she'd wanted to set on canvas for immortality. Although no one could take this from her, because it was one of her fondest memories, Veronica knew that she could share it with the world. But beyond that she wanted her memories to be Balthazar's as well and what better way to share it with him. She'd bought the canvas and had it set in the studio saying Balthazar needed to categorize whatever was inside, but had not allowed Dave or Becky to open the box. She bought new oils, and made sure none would harm the baby growing within her, and the same day Balthazar left she climbed the stairs and started working. The draft of what she wanted to paint was already done, prepared while one of those training sessions, and was waiting for the colors. She poured her energy into this little project, and when it was done she just picked up the little mess she'd made with the little tubes containing the oils, the pallet, and aired the small study. Just to be sure she used a spell and had the oil set, and dry faster. On the corner of the painting, where there was no oil to damage it, she set a second image, smiling as she did so.

Hoping Balthazar would love it, Veronica slowly made her way to the hallway below, closing the little door to the attic.

"Veronica!" Called Balthazar, making Veronica jump from her current sitting position on Balthazar's recliner, she held a glass of juice in one hand and was rubbing her growing belly with her other hand, keeping quiet for believing her mind was playing tricks on her. "Veronica, are you in?" A cry of delight escaped her, and Veronica set the glass down on the center table, and padded quickly towards the stairs, and been very careful she practically glided down the cold steps. She was barefoot, but it didn't matter; her beloved waited. She smiled, watching as a very tired Balthazar dropped his bags in annoyance and kicked the door close, looking down at his burden, before lifting his blue eyes to find her standing at the end of the steps. "Beloved." He said happily, hurrying towards her.

Veronica didn't have to move; Balthazar was quick, so she only opened her arms and received him with a deep kiss. "How are you?"

"Fine, we are both fine." She whispered against his lips, kissing him again. Another kiss was given and Balthazar held her tighter against himself, humming with the delight of been home.

"I missed you."

"I missed you as well. You must be tired."

"Not anymore." She blushed, and kissed him again. After a few minutes of content silence, of just holding her close and been with her, Veronica kissed his cheek.

"I've made dinner. I think it's decent."

"You think?" He asked, amused.

"I also made some apple pie."

"I'm sold. Let's get you upstairs."

"I should be the one saying that!" And Balthazar kissed her again, taking a moment to get his bags and then followed her up the stairs. "Have you brought me something?"

"I don't think so. I knew I was forgetting something." She let out a shocked gasp, as Balthazar chuckled. "Of course I got you something It was the first thing I bought while out there." He kissed Veronica again "I'll go take a shower, then I promise to hand over your gift, alright?"

"I'll serve dinner then."

"Alright." He turned, dragging the dark luggage behind him, Veronica watching his back with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." The baby within her stirred, as bubbles moving to the surface and Veronica touched her belly; "I know, daddy's quite the charmer isn't he?"

After that quick shower Balthazar made his way to the kitchen, putting on the shirt he'd selected. He was apparently anxious of sharing every moment with his wife, now that he was back for good, and even forgot about drying his hair. Veronica had indeed readied dinner; mash potatoes, ribs and green salad. Very healthy but considering her state a very good choice.

"That smells good."

"Let's eat."

"You waited to eat with me?" It seemed to surprise him and Veronica smiled. After all he had not been sure of the time he'd be arriving and he'd hoped she didn't wait up if it was too late. It was miracle she waited without having dinner, but then again… Veronica sat across from him, her feet reaching out to tangle with his, making Balthazar smile, and for a while everything was in peace.

Veronica let out a little yelp, and dropped her fork. Balthazar looked up at her, worried and she laughed. "Your child can kick." Balthazar quickly stood, and letting out a laugh, Veronica took his hand, his child continue kicking for a minute flat and then fell quiet. "I think our child felt ignored." Balthazar knelt beside her and rubbed her bulged belly, before lifting the shirt, leaning and kissing the skin.

"Hello there my love. It's daddy."

Veronica had fallen asleep.

She couldn't help it, since her pregnancy started she would fall asleep in the oddest places, even during very interesting lectures, during her working hours down in the shop, or even while Balthazar and Dave were wit fully bickering away. Becky had wished she could do such thing while the two men bantered away. But she'd wanted to be there when Balthazar found the painting, she wanted to see his reaction to egg his reaction and be sure he liked it.

She turned on bed, and found herself alone, grabbing Balthazar's robe (thing he always left hanging about) she wrapped herself to keep the cold out and walked to the hallway; yep he'd gone up to the attic. Balthazar had never really kept any sort of sleeping patterns, so it wasn't strange to find him awake in the middle of the night or asleep in the middle of the day. Taking tight hold of the stairs she moved up…

There was Balthazar sitting on his tall chair, leaning back and staring at the large portrait. He seemed pensive, as if finding fault on it. What made Veronica frown with nervousness. She turned to look at the canvas, and Balthazar realized he was not alone. "Beloved, did I wake you?"

"No, but I woke up alone." She turned back to him, and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I was aware that you could not draw." He said amused. Leaning back on his chair as Veronica climbed all the way into the small room. "When did you learn?"

"I took a few months of class." She didn't want to ask again, but bit her lip in fear. "My teacher liked my technique."

"Oh so do I." His hand extended, and Veronica moved towards him, sitting over his lap as he continued to stare at the picture. "I look so young. When was this?"

"We were still living in the Keep, we had returned from the first campaign I attended and you were sitting there. Holding my brush." He took a deep breath, apparently remembering, and only then did Veronica notice the second image she'd placed there was gone. "Do you like it?"

"I do." He smiled softly, not pulling away from the picture of himself, sitting under an open window, light filtering over his body as he stared outside the window. He wore those robes he used to wear while in the security of the keep, his hair messy and his surrounding very much medieval. In his hands, instead of the brush, he held the necklace he'd given her as engage gift. He indeed looked younger. "You must have been very much in love with me, I look almost handsome."

"You are a very handsome man, Balthazar. At least to me."

"How long have you been in love with me; and be honest."

Veronica smiled, and leaned to kiss him. "Let me see… There was that time you took me to the village and bought me gingerbread." He chuckled, she'd been eleven then. "Then there was that time you tickled me until I kicked Maxim's knee. But I realized I loved you… When we first danced. I wanted all the dances forever more to be yours."

"I fell in love with you today." He said softly, chuckling. Veronica lifted, frowning at her and then laughing.

"Whatever you mean?"

"When I found this." He said pointing at the portrait, "And then this." In his other hand the smaller picture; her first sonogram. "If I could love you more I could probably drown in my own love." Veronica laughed, and leaned to kiss him, tears rolled down her cheeks and she laughed some more.

"You silly, silly man. How did I ever have you fall in love with me?"

"You are way cuter than Horvath." Veronica laughed out loud, still hugging him, and sniffled. "I'll have to find the perfect spot for that painting, unless you already have one in mind."

"No, not particularly." She'd never pictured somewhere other than where it currently was.

"Well, I'll think about it later." He said moving the chair a bit and moving his hand around to pull a photo frame. It was already been used to hold a picture of the award given to him by the NYU for helping with Dave's project. "But I've found a good place for this one." He opened the back, and with a little help form Veronica, he set the picture into the frame and then reclosed it. Turning it they both turned to look at the small frame of their growing child, and Balthazar set it over the desk. "I love you. Both of you. With every single beat of my heart." Veronica pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I do too." She murmured, and after a heavy moment of pure content silence, she smiled. "You'll have to check with our child though."

"Oh, the baby will love me. Just watch the little eyes lit with joy when I hand over the keys to the Phantom."

And that made Veronica laugh.

A few weeks later, Veronica walked into her room, to drop a small load of clothes when she saw it, resting against the side of her bed and with a small note attached to it, in Balthazar's neat scribbles.

_My memories are yours as well_.

She found a portrait of herself sitting on the ledge of the many ceilings of the Keep, staring out at the sunset; actually there was no indication that she was staring at the sunset, but Veronica remembered; what meant Balthazar remembered. A budding rose rest within the darkness of her hair. Veronica looked young, full of life, thinner than now of course but… She had to sit down and cry. It was such a beautiful thing.

"You silly, silly man."

**Arrival: The End**


End file.
